


I'M STILL IN THERE

by Garcia_Allen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Self-cest, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: It's my first poem.Maybe it's a kind of remix poem(?Inspired by Episode 23 Season 3I really love that line "I'm still in there."It may have some mistakes since my English is poor_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_





	I'M STILL IN THERE

I'm still in there

Although you were not aware

I saw you sitting in the chair

Grief stopped

I’m still in there

Even if you don't care

Your broken heart couldn't repair

Tears dry

I’m still in there

Despite fate being unfair

You are here, in front of my stare

Pain end


End file.
